How to get a girlfriend
This guide will help you get a girlfriend by outlining where you can force yourself as a boyfriend into a girl's life. For the dating guide, see dating guide. Your best bet for getting a girlfriend is courting someone from your own country. This is especially true for international students. There are reasons for this. Girl Selection # Someone from your country - if that is difficult, perhaps region, or at worst continent, if that doesn't work out, its going to wee bit difficult. # Same ethnicity - while not strictly important, it may help build the impression that you will be willing to marry her and that she is more likely to go easy on you because of this. Most sweet talkers, like to play around the marriage thing, typically for indian girls, since its hard for them to let go of their virginity without promise of marriage, of course, say whatever you like, whatever happens may or may not happen but if she gives in, but you end up not marrying her, its her lost, the whole concept of virginity is so outdated anyways. # Speak same language - most couples typically form a round people who speak the same lingo, while there are cases of people of different tongues falling in love, you have a better chance of making her like you if you can make her relate to you. The thing here is, you want her as girlfriend, not a one night stand, so being able to communicate is important. # Have roughly the same culture - importance here is laid on the idea that you are not some foreign invader, you are someone she can trust, and playing the, we are essentially the same people, helps bridge people together. # Naive - well, while not impossible to court an established woman, it may take longer. It is often much easier to play around with naive virgins, their expectations of college and university is going to be their downfall. When you target someone that comes from your own country you will find yourself to have a number of relate-able characteristics which you may use to win her over. For all forms and purposes, we suggest that you take up a position at your ethnic society (though this isn't entirely neccessary), then you could use your position as a senior and authority to lure in young naive fresh from highschool girls in to bed with you. Of course, its going to take time, but this is a very possible time tested way of getting you a girlfriend. You will have to show her that you can protect her, and that she needs you, of course as you go on, you are going to spoil her with attention and make her need you. A girl won't know what she really wants, and this is your time to step in and guide her. Her needs at the beginning may be to just get her comfortable, acclimatise her with the UNMC way of life. As you go on, you will be inviting her to do things with you. You will bring her to parties and slowly lay your seed within her. if you are a senior doing the same course, this is going to be much simpler for you, bribe her with coursework, study sessions, past year exam workings, tips on how to research, where to study, what to study, and slowly reel her in. She won't know what hit her. In fact aiming for a fresher girl is such good sport, that there are many studs boasting about how they could do this even while having another full-time girlfriend at the side. So, there is no reason you can't do this too.